Old Headlines
Back to the main Warlords Battlecry Homepage ---- The Protectors 0.8.8 is out! As this is another full version, any existing TPC version needs to be uninstalled before installing this one. In addition, there are two hotfixes which will need to be downloaded separately and applied after the main installation. Once 0.8.8 is installed, apply the 0.8.8a patch first and then 0.8.8b second. The Protectors is a big mod with huge ambitions and goals. As progress gets more complicated, updates arrive slower and further between - but always with a lot of new content, features and fixes! The latest version of the mod is finally out, bringing all the things that are expected. With a large focus on balance, many things that were considered unfair in 0.8.7 has been fixed and can now be used regularly in competitive multiplayer! (including Assassins and the change to the Assassination mechanic) Furthermore, countless other changes and features are included in this version, with one of the most note-worthy being the new map sizes, allowing mappers to create maps up to four times bigger! For those who are new to The Protectors, this stand-alone (and free!) mod for WBC3 has been in development for almost a decade. Designed to be a continuation of the series, there are myriad bug fixes, balance changes, overhauled mechanics and even new content! Check it out on ModDB. Download The first hotfix (0.8.8a) The second hotfix (0.8.8b) The Protectors 0.8.6a Hotfix Unfortunately the latest version of The Protectors was released with a few harsh bugs that lessened the game-play experience. But don't worry - Patrick was straight on the case and we now have a Hotfix to correct those issues! Its main focus was to correct a bug where Heroes would level up more than they should and loose AP in the process, as well as the AI abusing their new retinue feature by fielding high level units that cost more ASP than they were allowed. But there are some minor fixes, too You can get the Hotfix here . The Protectors 0.8.6 is out! It took a while for it to arrive but it's finally here containing all the features you have come to expect from the mod and even more! With new Dragons, re-balanced units, new maps, new mapping features, better sounds, improved stability and the usual assortment of bug fixes, this latest version has lots for players to explore and enjoy. So why not visit the download page for it here and start your journey of The Protector now! The Protectors 0.8.6 teaser trailer The Protectors 0.8.6 is on the verge of release and what better could precede its arrival than a glorified teaser trailer! Expect lots a changes and new content in this upcoming version, as well as fixes for many bugs - including the infamous "Ironman Hero not saving on modern systems" bug! The Protectors 0.8.5 is out! After a particularly long struggle wrestling bugs, playtesting, texturing, spriting, map making and much more, 0.8.5 is finally out! The Protectors 0.8.5 is one of the most balanced, stable versions of the mod yet and features a new chapter, custom campaigns, new units, side colours, hero classes, skills, SFX, AI improvements (now they can seek Quests), long awaited vanilla bug fixes, new terrain and more. It is by far the biggest and most significant update the mod and maybe even the game itself has seen so far. Download Changelog Joe the Bartender (talk) 15:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Infinite Interactive Forums Fixed Great news! The Infinite Interactive Forums have been fixed! All of the threads can be visited and contributed to as normal. If you've not seen the forums yet, you can check them out here. It should be well worth a look for any fan of the Warlords/Etheria universe. Joe the Bartender (talk) 11:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Broken Infinite Interactive Forums A little bit of unfortunate news, the Infinite Interactive Forums has a problem which prevents users from visiting threads anymore. A lot of useful information is no longer accessible, including some valuable, highly used threads. We hope the issue can be sorted out as quickly as possible so that fans can use the Infinite Interactive forums once again. In the mean time, feel free to post anything you like here at the Warlords Battlecry Wiki as always (just so long as it's actually related to the Warlords series!). Joe the Bartender (talk) 13:23, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Patch 1.03.25 Unofficial Patch 1.03.25 has been Released! The unofficial patch project has been a long time in the making and has had its difficulties, but now it's here and is available for download on the News and Announcements Forum. Joe the Bartender (talk) 21:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Administrator Infinite Interactive is back! Infinite Interactive is now a standalone company again, working to make sequels to the games we love. While there might not be an official announcement of the upcoming game, the game designers have certainly decided what game they will be making next and what changes there will be in the new Warlords Battlecry game! You can chat with the Devs and other Warlords fans on their forums: http://www.infinite-interactive.com/ ESPee (talk) 07:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Wanted - A New Patch Over 2 years ago, the 1.03.24 unofficial patch hit the internet. The unofficial patches fixed a lot of issues, some of which may have been controversial. For me there is no doubt that it has improved the gameplay. However, there are still some bugs and issues left from the past 1.03 version and/or from previous unofficial patches. These issues range from minor balancing and fairly situational problems to more serious issues that effect gameplay aspects such as Vampirism not working (see a list of bugs and subjective issues here as of 1.03.24). I am sure that many of us would like a new patch to put fix the game. If you also feel that a new patch is required (or is not), you can place a vote in this poll - Would you be interested in a new 1.03.25 patch? It would be great if you can answer the poll and help encourage anyone with the ability to improve this game for everyone. If you are able to patch the game and would like to make it, please get in touch. Thanks for reading, Joe the Bartender (talk) 18:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Administrator The Warlords Battlecry Wiki needs you! Since the update of the Warlords Battlecry Wiki, there have been much more people visiting the Wiki. But, the Wiki is still not in a good state. Basic organisation work, spellcasting and the combat system etc have all been relatively completed, but there is one major area in which it is still lacking. There is a lot to do left, in particular with the Races section of the wiki which has been neglected somewhat. Also, the Heroes section is missing important figures that can seriously help anyone trying to create a new hero. Even if you cannot contribute much or anything at all, The Warlords Battlecry Wiki is a community focused project. Without you, there is no interest in this game. I hope that you may at least consider Signing Up, expanding the vacant community and bring back renown to this legendary RTS. Thanks for visiting, Joe the Bartender 15:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Administrator